Why Yuri Petrov should never follow heroes
by Nenerak
Summary: Yuri's innervoice narrating the adventures of Bunny's surprise for Easter


After one of those court hearing where Kaburagi T. Kotetsu, hero name Wild Tiger, was sentenced to pay some more damages fine, Judge Yuri Petrov couldn't help but stay behind. His ears heard some bits of conversation, not destined to him obviously but who knows what he could learn from hearing two heroes talking together. And so he listenned, despite his sense of justice telling him that eavesdropping was wrong, if it helped him achieve something for the greater good, then, why should he stop.

"Bunny, the chocolate bunny I have bought for Kaede has disappeared! That's terrible, what will she think of me if I come home without her precious Easter chocolate?"  
><em>If you have time to worry about disappearing chocolate you should worry more about that poor baker you scared to death when you broke the door of her store.<em>  
>"You can buy her another. One that's not a bunny"<br>"But it won't be the same, she likes you, so a chocolate bunny is perfect!"  
><em>You're the only idiot who calls him like this she probably won't even get it, plus they're actually selling actual and official Barnaby Brooks Jr. Easter chocolates... God I don't even want to think about it.<em>  
>"She'll just be happy if you bring her any kind of chocolate"<br>_Yes, for once listen to Brooks, and get out of here with your chocolate. _

Or so he said. Thought. Whatever. Unfortunately, when they actually both finally left the courthouse he found himself magically following them. Completely not on purpose, no, why are you even thinking that way. He's not interested by this chocolate story, he's not interested as to what will happen when Kaburagi will finally discover who is the thief, because Yuri knows it, he knows the culprit is Brooks and that he's plotting something. And he is. Not. Interested.  
>He just decided he'd buy some chocolate and since he overheard Brooks saying he knew the best store of the city it was worth to follow them.<p>

"Bunny, where are you taking me?"  
>"I told you, to a store I know and that you'll like"<br>And the fool Kaburagi continued to follow Brooks not knowing what will soon fall over him. Well, he didn't know either but at least he knew something was coming.

When they finally arrived to the store, Yuri still following them at a safe distance, obviously, when one was being an important judge and Lunatic at the same time, one must have hiding skills, he heard Kaburagi's surprised exclamation "Wait, why is this egg having my name on it?"  
>"How should I know?"<br>_Of course you know, it's your doing isn't it?_  
>"It says I should go to the fountain on the park in the other side of the road"<br>"Then, let's go"  
>"Wait, what if it's a trap?"<br>_Of course it's a trap and your partner is the culprit, wake up already! _  
>"We're heroes aren't we? I'm sure we can win over someone who's using chocolate eggs as weapons"<p>

And so they all went to the fountain, finding, to Yuri's incredible surprise (that was ironic) another egg, telling them to go somewhere else, that too came as a surprise. Brooks was a good actor though.  
>After the first five eggs Kaburagi was starting to smile like an idiot, holding the eggs in his hands despite his partner constant complains that they'll melt.<br>"Bunny, it looks like what I did when I was little. My mother always hid eggs in the garden and we would go hunt them. I was always mad because Muramasa got more than me"  
>"That's because you didn't use Hundred Powers isn't it?"<br>_Ooh, Brooks is kinda nice, I'd have said it's because his brother was smarter and actually thought about the hiding places before running around. _

Kaburagi didn't answer, maybe because he thought the answer was obvious, maybe just because he was fixated on the next egg, Yuri didn't know and Yuri didn't care, or at least he tried not to care.  
>As the game went on, because what else to call it but a game, the eggs went bigger and bigger and Kaburagi started to have difficulties to keep them all in his arms, but his smile never faltered.<p>

And then, Yuri was genuinely surprised.  
>"Bunny, why is there your adress on that one?"<br>"Why should I know?"  
><em>You're still the culprit, of course you know, but I have to admit you surprised me little lamb. Yes, strange word choice but Easter and lambs work together I can't really help it. <em>  
>"Should we go?"<br>"Well, why not we'd still be headed there sooner or later"  
><em>So that was the plan, taking him to your house, very smart indeed, though unnecessary complicated since the guy is an idiot but whatever. <em>

When Barnaby opened the door of his appartment, Kaburagi was fully ready to jump at whoever attacked him, however the attack didn't come from where he thought it would. Instead, Kaede's bunny chocolate stood proudly in the middle of a family of chocolate bunny.  
>Having lowered his guard Kaburagi was open to attacks and that's when it came in the form of a pair of lips kissing against his ear "Happy Easter Kotetsu"<p>

Kaburagi grinned, before moving to face Brooks, "Do I get to eat you now little Easter Bunny?"  
>Not answering, Barnaby kissed him on the lips and Yuri decided it was best to retreat.<p>

Never again will he follow heroes. Never again.


End file.
